1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to wireless communications and wireline communications. More particularly, the invention relates to an interface between wireless and wireline communications.
2. Related Art
Various systems and methods exist for providing telephone services, including wireless and wireline networks that carry voice and/or data communications.
The present invention relates to a wireless communications interface that connects a wireless device to conventional wireline phone appliances, and to configurations employing the interface. In one embodiment, the wireless communications interface is connected to the phone appliances through existing phone jacks. This allows a user to place and receive calls over a wireless network using the existing wireline infrastructure in a building. By using the invention, users can consolidate their portable and fixed phone service with one of the multiple wireless service providers and bypass the wireline service provider entirely, if so desired. In a second embodiment, the wireless communications interface is directly connected to the phone appliances, bypassing the installed wireline infrastructure. In a third embodiment, both wireline and wireless service are operative, and the wireless communications interface may include logic arbitration to route multiple calls to multiple phone appliances.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost character(s) and/or digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.